Kunzite Is Back
by Usa
Summary: COMPLETE! Kunzite has returned and kidnaps Sailor Moon and Artemis, along with the Tsukinos. However, everyone is sent back to Earth, without Sailor Moon...
1. 1

Title: Kunzite Is Back  
Rating: PG-13 for violence  
Author: Usa (rainbowmoonheartache@yahoo.com)  
Notes: I decided this needed a little editing. Please let me know what you think.  
Disclaimers: All characters of Sailor Moon are property of Naoko Takeuchi, TOEI Animations, and Bandai.  
************  
  
Tsukino Usagi ran to catch up with her parents, Ikuko and Kenji, and her brother, Shingo. The four had decided to meet with her friend Naru's family for a picnic. It was a beautiful spring afternoon and many children were running about. Some were swimming in the lake.   
  
"Naru-chan! Konichiwa!"  
  
"Konichiwa, Usagi-chan! How are you?"  
  
"I'm doing great, arigatou. I just can't wait to eat!" Usagi replied.  
  
Shingo pulled one of Usagi's long ponytails. "Yeah, right! You just ate three cupcakes on the way here!"   
  
"Go away Shingo!" Naru laughed at the siblings. She wished she had a brother or sister. Usagi was the closest thing to a sister she had.  
  
The day proceeded on nicely. Naru asked Usagi about her crush on Chiba Mamoru. "Nani! Naru-chan, don't say things like "crush" in front of my dad! He might hear you!" Usagi said blushing.   
  
"So it's true then?"  
  
"Hai!" Just then there was a loud rumbling sound. "Nani yo?"  
  
"Usagi, Shingo, Naru-san! Hurry!" Ikuko shouted. The three kids headed for their parents, but Usagi stopped when she saw the youma... with Kunzite right behind it!   
  
*No way, he's supposed to be dead!* She went behind some trees, called the other Senshi, and transformed.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power ... Make-up!" Sailor Moon stepped out from behind the tree. "Hey you! Leave these people alone!"  
  
"Who are you?" the youma asked annoyed.  
  
"Agent of love and justice, pretty soldier Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"  
  
"Sugoi!" Shingo yelled, "It's Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon smiled. It was a great feeling to have her brother look up to her -- even if he didn't know it was her.  
  
"Remember me, Sailor Moon?" Kunzite asked.  
  
"I remember you! And you'll be destroyed like last time! Moon Princess Halation!" The youma somehow deflected Sailor Moon's attack. "NANI YO?"  
  
Everyone stared at the Senshi in shock. They all screamed as a light surrounded the Tsukinos and transported them into space.   
  
************  
  
Sailor Moon woke up feeling weak. Looking around, she saw Artemis on the floor next to her. "Artemis! Artemis, wake up!" she yelled in tears. "Onegai..." Artemis slowly opened his eyes. "Oh, Artemis, I'm so glad you're all right."  
  
"Sailor Moon?" he replied, "What happened?"  
  
"Kunzite is back."  
  
*************  
  
The other Senshi arrived just as they disappeared. "Sailor Moon! Artemis!" Sailor Jupiter cried out. "Any sign of them, Sailor Mercury?"  
  
"None yet, but there's a tremendous amount of energy here."  
  
"What could have happened to them?" Luna asked. She had told Artemis to stay with Usagi while she checked on some things with the other Senshi.  
  
Sailor Mercury was still trying to figure out the calculations when Venus asked if this had been the same enemies, Ail and Ann, or someone else.   
  
Luna looked up at the Senshi. "That's a good question. It certainly doesn't seem like Ail and Ann."  
  
"That's because it's not," Mercury said.  
  
"Nani?" everyone asked.  
  
"I don't know who it is, but it's definately not them." Sighing, Mercury looked up from her computer. "And I have no idea where Sailor Moon and Artemis could be."  
  
***********  
  
"Sailor Moon, are you all right?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Artemis, where could my parents and Shingo be? Are they still alive?"  
  
The cat shook his head. "I just don't know, Usagi-chan." They heard a noise outside the cell. "Think you have enough energy to use your tiara?"  
  
Sailor Moon stood up. "Hai!" Just as the door opened, she yelled, "Moon Tiara..."  
  
"Hold it right there, Sailor Moon!" Kunzite said. He was holding Shingo by the throat. "Drop that tiara or he's dead!"   
  
With tears in her eyes, she nodded and dopped her tiara. Kunzite had one of his men pick it up. "Now, you three are staying in here." He shoved Usagi's parents in after Shingo. She somehow resisted the urge to run and give them a hug.  
  
Kunzite walked over to Sailor Moon. She was able to look him straight in the eyes without flinching. "Send those people and this cat back to Earth. You can do whatever you want with me!"  
  
"I'll consider your offer, Sailor Moon," he replied then pushed her into the wall. He left laughing evilly.  
  
Mrs. Tsukino went to help her up. "Are you all right, dear?" she asked.  
  
"Hai, arigatou."  
  
"Sailor Moon did you happen to see a young girl with long blond hair, my daughter, Usagi?" She wanted to tell her mom that she was standing right in front of her but she couldn't.  
  
"I saw Usagi," Sailor Moon replied. "She's fine, Kunzite didn't take her."  
  
"Yokatta!"  
  
Sailor Moon started crying. "Gomen nasai, Tsukino-san! I didn't mean for this to happen! I don't know why or how my powers were deflected! Now you and your family are in danger. Gomen nasai!"  
  
"Sailor Moon, we know you tried your best to save us all. Right now, we're just thankful to be alive."  
  
*************  
  
Four very forlorn teenagers sat on a park bench. They had all detransformed and were trying to figure out what to do next.   
"Konichiwa, minna," a man said. The girls looked up.  
  
"Oh, Mamoru-san," Makoto replied, "Konichiwa."  
  
"Doushitano? You all look like you lost a friend."  
  
"We-we did," Rei told him, her voice cracking.  
  
Mamoru took in the girl's expressions and then realized who wasn't there. Tsukino Usagi. "Gomen. I didn't realize."  
  
"Of course not," Minako said, "You didn't because you can't stand Usagi-chan! Come on, minna. We'd better go."   
  
The girls got up and left Mamoru alone. Why did his heart suddenly ache for Usagi?   
  
***********  
  
"Well, Sailor Moon, I've considered your deal and I accept it," Kunzite told her."This family and the cat may go."  
  
"Arigatou." Usagi picked up Artemis. "You have to get help," she whispered to him. She handed the cat to Shingo. "Please return him to his owner Aino Minako."  
  
"I will. Oh, Sailor Moon, domo arigatou. For saving me and my parents."  
  
"Doo itashimashita. And, Shingo, no matter what you believe, your sister loves you very much. She would do anything for you. All of you!" The family nodded as Kunzite sent them back to Earth.   
  
Sailor Moon fell to her knees in tears. "Poor little Princess. Let me take your pain away--- EYAHH!"  
  
Sailor Moon screamed as Kunzite blasted her. She then called the Senshi telepathically. "Onegai, minna, lend me your powers. I may not survive this without them. Don't worry, we'll see each other again, I promise!"  
  
*************  
  
The Senshi were looking around the park again when they heard Usagi's voice. Sailor Jupiter closed her eyes and focused on the Princess. "Sailor Moon..."   
  
The others did the same. A short time later there was a huge roar in the sky and the Senshi saw some sort of light radiate from space, then it was gone. They noticed that the Tsukinos and Artemis made it back safely, but what had happened to Sailor Moon?  
  
*************  
  
Usagi sat up with a start. She looked around and realized that she was no longer in that horrible place. To her left, sat Kunzite. Usagi saw him and yelped in surprise.  
  
"Kami, you're still here!"  
  
"Princess," he said solemnly.   
  
Usagi shook her head. She must still be out of it, Kunzite called her 'Princess'. "What's going on?" she asked warily.  
  
"You were able to heal me," he explained. "Even though I didn't deserve to be, you did. Princess, I remember the Silver Millennium. I remember how myself and the other generals were supposed to protect Endymion. I remember how... how Beryl brainwashed us."  
  
"Please forgive me if I don't believe you. My head is pounding and I just want to go home."   
  
Usagi's eyes widened. How long had she been gone? She asked Kunzite. "Two weeks," he replied.  
  
"Mama is going to be so worried!" she exclaimed, standing. A wave of dizziness washed over her.  
  
"Princess," Kunzite said, taking her hand, "you can't go running off in that condition! You're still far too weak!"  
  
Usagi knew he was right. She looked around again and realized they were near Hikawa Shrine. "Will you take me to the shrine? I'm sure you know where that is."  
  
"Hai," he replied, taking her hand.  
  
"Matte! Lets walk, please. I don't think my head is ready for teleportation."  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	2. 2

***********  
  
Kunzite Is Back  
  
Part 2  
  
Author: Usa  
  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
  
***********  
  
Rei decided that it was time for a fire reading. They were going to find their Princess no matter how long it took. She glanced behind her as her friends sat on the floor in front of the sacred fire. She could see the worry and fear in their eyes. It was like looking in a mirror.  
  
"Whenever you're ready, Rei-chan," Ami said quietly.  
  
Rei nodded and began to chant. As she closed her eyes, she felt Usagi's presence. She also felt the presence of someone she hated since the Silver Millennium.   
  
"Usagi!" she cried out, jumping to her feet.  
  
The others watched as she henshioned. "Rei-chan, daijobou?" Makoto asked.  
  
"What's going on?" Minako wanted to know.  
  
"Usagi, she's back! And Kunzite is with her."  
  
***********  
  
"Could we stop here for a few minutes?" Usagi asked. "I'm really dizzy."  
  
"Of course, Princess," Kunzite replied.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled warily, blushing slightly. "Please don't call me that out here. Usagi is fine."  
  
Before he could say anything, he was attacked by a blur of red, purple, and white. Usagi recognized the 'blur' immediately and ran to pull her off him. "What are you doing, Usagi?" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"Oi, don't shout, Rei-chan," Usagi responded, holding her head.  
  
"Gomen, but..." She glanced over at Kunzite, who was still lying on the ground.  
  
"I was able to heal him."  
  
"Nani?" Makoto said. "How did you do that?"  
  
She shrugged. "The Ginzuishou, your powers. I don't know. The point is, he's been healed."  
  
Ami pulled out her computer to do a few scans. "She's right, minna. Kunzite is no longer evil that I can see."  
  
"Usagi-chan, daijobou?" Makoto asked.   
  
"I'm a bit tired and my head hurts. I'd like to go home, but I was afraid of how my parents would react to seeing me. I don't even know how long it's been."  
  
Minako was silent as the girls spoke. She looked over at Kunzite. Was he really healed? Could they ever be together again? It would be so wonderful if that were true. She had this feeling that she would never find anyone to be with the rest of her life.  
  
"Ne, Minako-chan?"  
  
She shook her head. She had missed something. Apparently they had asked her a question. "Eh...?"  
  
"What were you doing, baka? Daydreaming? I thought that was Usagi's job," Rei said.  
  
"Excuse me, ladies, but I think Usagi-san needs to get some rest. She's been awake for nearly 48 hours."  
  
The Senshi shut their mouths and stared at Kunzite. He took a step back, holding his hands up. "Minna, he's right," Usagi said. "I just want to sleep. Since it's late, I'll stay at Rei-chan's and go home in the morning."  
  
Rei nodded. "That's fine."  
  
"Kunzite can come too, ne?"   
  
"I suppose," Rei answered with a sigh. "But, we're going to be keeping a close watch on you."  
  
He nodded solemnly and followed them to Hikawa Shrine. How was he ever going to convince them he was good? 


	3. 3

*************  
  
Kunzite Is Back  
  
Part 3  
  
Author: Usa  
  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
  
**************  
  
  
  
Kunzite sat down at the top of the Shrine stairs. He never knew the Earth could look so beautiful. He heard someone walk up behind him and turned around. "Aino-san."  
  
  
  
She bowed. "Please call me Minako. May I?"  
  
  
  
"Of course," Kunzite replied, sliding over.  
  
  
  
"I know you've been healed, Kunzite-kun. I can feel it in my soul. I fell asleep and dreamed of the Silver Millennium. We were together until that fateful day when Beryl brainwashed all of you."  
  
  
  
Kunzite nodded. "Hai, I remember that day clearly. I was trying to resist, but her power was just too strong. She had the power of Metallia with her as well." He took a deep breath and continued. "It was like I had left my body and I was watching myself doing all these horrible things. I didn't want to hurt you, but I did. In more ways than one."  
  
  
  
"Kunzite!" Minako cried, launching herself into his arms.  
  
  
  
"Sumimasen, my Princess."  
  
  
  
She held onto him tighter. "I forgive you, my Prince."  
  
  
  
*************  
  
  
  
Rei glanced at Makoto. The two had seen the exchange between Minako and Kunzite. "Ami-chan, what do you think?" Makoto asked.  
  
  
  
"I believe he's changed. Usagi-chan must have saved him. Have you noticed how protective he is of her?"  
  
  
  
"I guess so," Rei replied. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop being wary of him."  
  
  
  
Ami smiled. "Just take it one step at a time, Rei-chan. One doesn't earn trust in a day."  
  
  
  
"Minna..."  
  
  
  
"Usagi-chan," Makoto said, "you should be in bed."  
  
  
  
She nodded. "I-- It's just so lonely in there by myself."  
  
  
  
"Well, it is late," Ami pointed out.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Let's go, Usagi," Rei replied, taking her friend by the hand. "Oyasumi, minna."  
  
  
  
"Oyasumi," they responded.  
  
  
  
Ami looked out the window. "I guess Minako-chan will come in when she's tired."  
  
  
  
"She's so lucky," Makoto said with a sigh.   
  
  
  
"I hope so. Come on, Mako-chan."  
  
  
  
*************  
  
  
  
The next morning, the girls walked Usagi home. She glanced to her right. "Are you sure Mama knows I'm coming home, Ami-chan? I don't want to scare her."  
  
  
  
Ami nodded. "Hai, Usagi-chan. I talked to her myself."  
  
  
  
"Okay..."  
  
  
  
"Ne, Usagi-chan," Minako said, poking her friend. "Here's comes Mamoru-san."  
  
  
  
Usagi took a deep breath. This was not something she needed right now. As he came closer to them, she tried to think of something witty to say. Nothing came to her.  
  
  
  
"Odango, nice to see you back. Did whoever take you decide the incessant wailing was too much for them?"  
  
  
  
Makoto glared at him and no one held her back as she swung her fist to meet his face. However, she didn't hit him, she hit Usagi.  
  
  
  
"Kami!" she exclaimed, kneeling next to her friend. "Usagi-chan, gomen, but why did you do that?"  
  
  
  
Usagi sat up, shaking her head. She was going to have a nice bruise around her eye. "You don't have to hurt him. I know he's not very nice, but don't stoop down to his level."  
  
  
  
None of them had noticed that Mamoru had slipped away. He was still confused by Usagi's actions to say anything.  
  
  
  
"Usagi..." Rei began. "Nevermind," she said, helping Usagi up. "Let's just get you home." 


	4. 4

***********  
  
Kunzite Is Back  
  
Part 3  
  
Author:  
  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
  
***********  
  
Kunzite sat in the gardens at Hikawa Shrine. What could he do to convince the Senshi he was good? There had to be a way! He turned when someone called out his name.  
  
"Usagi-san!" he exclaimed, standing up.  
  
"Konichiwa, Kunzite-kun."  
  
"Have a seat," he replied. Usagi did so. "How did your parents take to seeing you again?"  
  
Usagi smiled. "They were very happy. Although Papa thinks Sailor Moon lied to them."  
  
"Oh? How so?" Kunzite asked.  
  
"Well, she told them Usagi was safe on Earth, but Usagi was missing for two days, remember?"  
  
He nodded slowly. "I see. Sumimasen."  
  
Usagi took his hand. "Don't apologize. You couldn't control what was happening to you. Besides, you're free of that life."  
  
"You're right, but I'd still like to make it up to you."  
  
Usagi grinned. "Then you can buy me ice cream!"  
  
"Very well," Kunzite said with a laugh.  
  
"But first." Usagi winked. "We pick up Minako-chan!"  
  
************  
  
Mamoru was heading back from class when he saw Usagi walking towards him with an older man. *Who's he?* Mamoru wondered.   
  
Usagi spotted him and stopped in her tracks. Kunzite followed her gaze to Mamoru. He recognized him immediately as Prince Endymion. He would have said something, but Usagi placed a hand on his arm to silence him.  
  
"Let's go, Kunzite-kun."  
  
They both stepped around Mamoru and continued on their way. "What was that about Usagi-san?" he asked. "Don't you know who that is?"  
  
"Hai. Chiba Mamoru. A very rude guy who always picks on me," she told him. "Come on, we're almost at Minako-chan's house."  
  
Kunzite shook his head. He could have sworn they knew about each other. Perhaps after they were reborn, their memories of the Silver Millennium never returned. He glanced over at Usagi. Her eyes were still on Mamoru and a thought struck him. She remembered, he didn't.  
  
"Usagi-san?"  
  
Usagi plastered a grin on her face. "Ice cream first, Kunzite-kun," she replied, running off towards Minako's house.  
  
He shook his head, but followed her. Minako was suprise to see them together, to say the least. "I'm surprised Rei-chan isn't following you like a hawk."  
  
"If she even knew I picked him up, she'd probably spout fire through her ears," Usagi said with a laugh.  
  
"Well, the two most important people in my life right now believe me,"  
  
Kunzite added. "That's all that matters."  
  
************  
  
Rei joined Makoto and Ami at Crown's. "I think Usagi and Minako-chan  
  
went somewhere with Kunzite," Rei said.  
  
"Most likely," Makoto replied. "They both really believe he's changed.  
  
And come to think of it, I'm starting to believe to..."  
  
Ami nodded in agreement. "My computer has found no trace of evil in him. I think he's returned to his old self."  
  
"Why just him then? What about the others? Nephrite, Zoicite, Jedite?"  
  
Rei wanted to know.  
  
Luna shook her head. "It's hard to say. Lets just hope they if they do return..."  
  
"They'll be the normal selves," Artemis finished.  
  
Before they could continue their conversation, their communicators went off. "Hai, Usagi-chan?" Ami said.  
  
"Minako-chan and I could use your help. There's a youma across from Crown's."  
  
"We'll be right there," she replied. She turned off her communicator and looked at the others, who nodded. "Let's go!"  
  
************  
  
Mamoru was heading leaving Crown's when he heard people screaming and rushing in every direction. He glanced down the street and was even more surprised when a girl in a short sailor uniform and knee high boots ran after it.  
  
This seemed so familiar to him somehow, but he couldn't place it. More girls in sailor uniforms appeared. He shook his head. What was going on?  
  
"Endymion-sama."  
  
"Nani?" Mamoru said, turning. The guy standing before him was the guy who had been with Usagi earlier. Speaking of Usagi, where was she? "Who are you?"  
  
Kunzite held his hand out. "I am a friend. You will remember me in time."  
  
Mamoru shook the man's hand and suddenly memories flashed before his eyes. Memories of the Silver Millennium, arguing with Usagi, fight against Usagi, and saving Usagi... Serenity... his Princess.  
  
He closed his eyes and transformed into Tuxedo Kamen, determined to keep his promise to protect her. "Kunzite, arigatou."  
  
Kunzite bowed, smiling. "It was my pleasure, Endymion-sama."  
  
They were going to join the battle when they both realized that the youma had been taken care of. The men rushed over to the Senshi. Sailor Moon looked at Tuxedo Kamen hopefully.   
  
"Do you remember...?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
He nodded and hugged her close to him. "Hai, I remember everything, Usako."  
  
The rest of the Senshi sighed. "How romantic," Makoto whispered.  
  
Kunzite took Minako's hand and the two headed away for some time alone as Usagi and Mamoru went off in a dfferent direction. "Well," Rei said, "why don't we rent some sappy movies and buy tubs of ice cream to drown our sorrows in?"  
  
"Sounds like a good idea," Ami replied.  
  
"Wait!" Makoto said, grabbing her friend's hands. She pointed at three guys who were staring at them. "They look familiar, don't they? Isn't that... Nephrite?"  
  
Rei smiled. "And Jedite?"  
  
"And Zoicite too!" Ami gasped.  
  
The Senshi had reunited with the Generals. 


End file.
